


I'm Not Standing Still // I'm Lying In Wait

by Slytherwitch



Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hamilton Lyrics, tarot card inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: She's seen the error of her ways and will write her wrongs one way or another. (The Hanged Man)
Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385122
Kudos: 2





	I'm Not Standing Still // I'm Lying In Wait

_**I'm Not Standing Still // I'm Lying In Wait** _

Silena Beauregard was an agent lying in wait. Her hair perfectly curled into a ponytail, a full face of makeup, perfectly tanned skin. She sat there —listening, concocting—her perfected disguise sits at the edge of the table.

If anyone paid her any mind, they’d see the hard working girl scheming behind rose tinted sunglasses. Though, all they see is the beauty queen: perfect looks, perfect voice, perfect breasts. 

They think she’s ditzy and dumb. They see her as less than them. For she is a child of Aphrodite. Their side believes she has no place in the war. She is there as a last resort for them; a spy for their side.

Silena knows better now. She has used her voice and looks to manipulate. Now, she’s manipulating the manipulators. She’s getting back at the people who used her.

Watch out Kronos. Silena won’t be held back much longer.


End file.
